


Stronger

by Skyrogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cas and benny have dumbass disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrogue/pseuds/Skyrogue
Summary: After Cas assumes that he's the strongest of the four, Benny offers up a challenge for them: who's stronger, the angel with fading powers or the old vampire?
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, deancasbenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepinnude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/gifts).



> A little happy birthday fic for [sleepinnude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude)!!
> 
> [Follow on tumblr](http://prayedtoyou.tumblr.com) for more Supernatural and Destiel content!

It started with a jar of pickles.

The four of them are in the kitchen: Sam reading an article on his tablet, Cas and Benny playing some old card game Dean’s never heard of, and Dean standing at the counter prepping toppings for the burgers sizzling in a frying pan. Tomatoes were sliced, lettuce was torn into large pieces, onions cut into rings, ketchup and mustard and mayo sitting out in their bottles.

The jar of pickles is the last thing Dean picks up, because all it requires is to be opened. One would think it would be an easy task, but Dean squints at it when it doesn’t budge. He picks up a kitchen towel and tries to twist the lid off, with no purchase.

“Freakin’ pickles,” he mutters, picking up a knife and trying to jimmy it between the glass jar and the metal lid. He’d found the half empty jar in the back of the fridge after worrying that they didn’t have any left and even did a little happy dance before he remembered that his two boyfriends and brother were in the room.

Sam snickers quietly behind him. “Having trouble, Dean?”

“Shuddup,” Dean grunts, the knife slipping out of the crease and nearly stabbing him in the hand. He turns on the hot water and sticks it under, determined to get the damn thing open.

“You can save the world and come back from the dead, but you can’t open a jar of pickles?” Sam is sounding more amused by the second. Dean considers chucking the jar at his head; it would probably break, but hey, it would be open.

“Sammy, I swear to god.”

Cas sighs and pushes up off his seat. “I’ll get it. I’m the strongest here anyway.”

Benny raises an eyebrow. “What makes you the strongest?”

“I’m an angel of the Lord, Benny. Or have you forgotten, like you forgot that threes are lucky?”

“When I played it was always sixes, and you have fading powers. I’m a fully intact vampire, sweetheart.”

Dean pulls the jar out from under the hot stream of water and gives it another go. Unlike threes or sixes or whatever card it is, he’s not so lucky. Cas takes it out of his prying grip.

“Even at only half power, I’m still stronger than you,” he says, and with a quick flick of his wrist, the jar is open. He hands both pieces back to Dean.

“I loosened it,” Dean mumbles, pouting like the child he knows he is.

“You really think you’re stronger than me?” Benny has a shit-eating grin on his face and a challenge in his eyes and Dean laughs under his breath, remembering the last time Benny got into one of these moods.

(It had been a matter of who could last longest in bed. The three of them spent nearly an entire week having sex and while it was an incredible week and he had some of the best orgasms of his life over that bet, he was walking pretty funny for a while after. Also, he lost.)

Cas gracefully takes his seat at the table again and picks up his cards. “No, Benny, I _know_ I’m stronger than you.”

Dean can practically hear the words in his head before Benny says them: “Are you willing to put that to the test?”

Cas smiles at him, somewhere between innocent and instagative. “I have nothing to prove, but why not?”

So, it became A Thing. Every chance they got, both Cas and Benny did their best to show off their strength. It started off with modest displays of hubris--picking up furniture while vacuuming, carrying every single grocery bag after a shopping trip to feed three grown men and an angel who still eats PB&J’s, nonchalantly using entire bookcases instead of dumbbells to workout with.

Both Sam and Dean sat down on their backs (and not Dean on one of them and Sam on the other, both Sam and Dean sat down on Cas and then they both sat down on Benny) and watched in amazement as they pumped out one, two, three hundred pushups. Eventually Sam got bored and Dean got hungry, so Benny and Cas went to the garage to heave motorcycles onto their shoulders and do squats for an hour.

It was all very stupid. They were acting like middle schoolers trying to impress a popular girl in the most annoying way possible, except they’re not even trying to impress anyone but themselves. Mostly, Dean just rolled his eyes at them, until they began taking it to new levels.

Like when Baby got a flat tire and Cas lifted a corner of the car for Dean to replace it with the spare instead of just letting him use the jack--which wouldn’t be a big deal, but Dean gets _worried_ about his car being in the hands of anyone but him. Or when they were out on a hunt and encountered a larger pack of nachzehrer than they expected--they turned tail and ran off and Benny threw Dean over his shoulder before sprinting away.

Or like now. All Dean wanted was some regular goddamn sex, and the two of them are throwing him back and forth like a rag doll. Benny held him bridal style and did a handful of bicep curls like it was nothing. Cas took him back and lifted Dean’s body straight up for some overhead presses. Benny complained that Dean isn’t even that heavy and they should go out to the woods and see who can pull a tree right out of the ground.

“Enough!” Dean finally shouts, his boner dead and his mood thrown out the window. “I’m sick of this, put me down.”

Cas gives him a confused look, but sets him back on his feet. They’re all about half naked, caught in the middle of stripping each other and mouthing at necks when Benny and Cas took the opportunity to show off.

“Cher?” Benny tries, reaching out just a little.

Dean slaps his hand away. “This is going to stop right now. Look, it was kind of cute when it started, but now I’m just pissed off. I’d like to have sex without the two of you getting into a damn competition about who’s strongest. You’re both strong! Good for you! But which one of you is strong enough to let this go and fuck me instead?”

Benny and Cas look at each other, guilt covering their faces. They both mumble out quiet apologies. Despite being able to literally bench press that Thunderbird in the garage, they both look incredibly small standing before Dean.

“Oh. I can’t really believe that worked, I just pulled that out of my ass,” Dean admits, chuckling awkwardly. It pulls smiles from the two men in front of him. Feeling a little more confident, he stands taller and says, “Now take off your damn clothes before I take care of myself in the shower.”


End file.
